Sleepover
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: One day, Gray requests a favor from Lucy. Who knew that one little sleepover could change so much?


**Title: Sleep Over**

**Pairing: Gray x Lucy**

**-x-x-**

"Lucy…You've got' a help me!" Gray Fullbuster desperately pleaded to Lucy Heartfillia. He had asked her to speak to him in the alley way beside the guild after he finished the usual brawl with Natsu and co. He currently looked scared and kept on looking around. His eyes darted to the side every time a shadow appeared in the alley. He almost peed himself when a cat meowed behind him. He was literally a scaredy cat at the moment.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy's big brown eyes widened with worry. It was enough to make her heart race. For Gray to ask for something so seriously, it's nothing like the time he stripped and asked for her underwear. _"He's really changed from before…"_ Was what she thought.

"I want to sleep with you!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pleaded. If she didn't remember what he asked, she would have complied.

Lucy was just about to smack him and send him flying, when Gray dodged and took her wrists and held them above her head. Lucy's face immediately turned a bright shade of red and she couldn't help it. Her head was filled with perverted thoughts due to the black haired man's request and the position currently in.

Gray, knowing the track that Lucy usually runs on when her face is red, blushed. "Wait, wait, wait! T-That's not what I meant!" Now Gray's face was also matching Lucy's. It actually resembled a burning flame, not a freezing icicle. _The_ Gray Fullbuster was flustered! He then breathed in slowly, right next to her ear, causing her to flinch. "Lucy…please just hear me out."

Not wanting it to seem as though she liked the feeling of his breath on her neck, Lucy attempted to break away from him, but instead his grip tightened and she automatically whimpered. Gray's blush burned and he apologized, but he still didn't loosen it. He knew that if he lets go, Lucy would run away or trick him into doing something. Lucy really wasn't as dumb as she appeared. Finally, with an annoyed sigh, Lucy gave up. She would have waved her hands in defeat, but her hands were currently tied at the moment. "Fine, what the hell do you want?"

Gray would normally comment on how feisty she's being, but that wouldn't be a smart move. He then coughed awkwardly. He hadn't exactly planned everything yet. This is weird because between him and Natsu, he's the one with the strategic skills. Now he realized how the two of them got into such an awkward situation, he was still holding her close, afraid that she would wiggle away. He really shouldn't have blurted out such an embarrassing question. He's lucky that Lucy isn't as strong as he was.

"Well?" Lucy would have been tapping her feet, but her arms were entangled with his at the time being. "What is it?"

Gray finally composed himself. "Um…Can I sleep over?" He asked.

"Huh? Why can't you just sleep at your own house?" Lucy asked.

"Well…I kind of um…pissed off Juvia." Gray shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"What did you do this time?" Lucy sighed. She knew how overly attached Juvia was, even though the two of them had no interest in each other, Juvia saw her as a rival for Gray's heart! How is that even possible? Lucy shook her head at the thought.

"Nothing that I would consider to be horrible…" He replied.

"Hm…" Lucy tapped her chin with her pointer finger. Gray didn't seem to want to explain what happened. "Well I guess you can…" She said with a sigh.

"Yes!" Gray fist pumped the air.

Lucy couldn't help but to giggle at his actions. Gray could be really cute sometimes. _"Wait, what the hell am I thinking?"_ Lucy slapped her cheeks. _"There's no way I think of Gray that way! He's a pervert!"_

"Um…Lucy?" Gray was suddenly close to Lucy's face. So close that she shrieked and had to take a step back.

"W-What?" She nervously asked. For some reason she suddenly began to act weird.

Gray thought she was acting strange, but ignored it. "I'm ready." He smiled, already having a huge duffle bag filled with his things around his shoulder. If a normal guy was carrying that, they would have succumbed to the weight.

"…When did you pack?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded. "And why is it so big? Just how long do you plan on staying?"

"Oh just you know a couple of days…or a week." He shrugged like the amount wasn't a big deal.

Lucy was beginning to regret her decision.

**-x-x-**

It had been exactly two weeks since Gray had started to sleep over. He had been there for so long that it seemed he was her roommate, especially because Gray was already helping her with the rent. It wasn't as bad as she initially thought. Gray did his share of cooking, washing and even cleaned up a little. Although sometimes she would have to step around the forgotten clothes that he would strip off all of a sudden. From an outsider's point of view, the two of them would look like a couple.

"God, why do I keep on thinking that way?" Blushing, Lucy tried to keep her calm. At times like these, she decided to vent her pent up emotions through writing about her feelings. She did have a novel in the making, but she would create other works. It's kind of a diary, except it's not from her perspective.

"Boo." Gray blew into Lucy's ear, sending the girl to jump out of her chair.

She turned around, holding her ears, a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes. "D-Don't scare me like that Gray!"

"Sorry sorry." Gray scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to scare you _that_ badly." He chuckled a little.

Lucy pouted, her cheeks puffing. She looked similar to a squirrel that stuffed its face with nuts. "Jeez. It's not that funny!" She whacked him, not delivering much damage.

Gray laughed as Lucy kept on trying to make him stop.

"Jeez. That's enough." She pouted, giving up on trying to win.

"Aw it's not fun if you stop halfway." Gray teased with a coy grin, making Lucy blush.

"Hmph." Lucy turned away. "It's not funny anymore."

"Liar." Gray once again blew into her ear; Lucy's reaction was twice as good the second time.

It was such a shock for her that she ended up on the floor. Lucy's face turned red. "Not fair!" Lucy grabbed a pillow from the couch and pulled him towards her. With a new idea, she began her counter attack. "Not so funny now is it?!"

As he was being hit, Gray also took a pillow. "Oh yeah?" He smirked. The two of them kept on hitting each other. As the amount of throws increased, so did the amount of fallen feathers. After a couple of minutes, the two of them were breathing heavily. Who knew that pillow fighting could be so tiring?

Once again, the two were tied. When they finally calmed down a little, they realized just how ridiculous they looked.

"Pfft." Both Lucy and Gray couldn't contain their laughter and began to roll on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"Oh god." Lucy giggled as she began to calm down. She wiped a few of her tears at the corners of her eyes. "What are we doing?" She smiled as she picked off the feathers stuck in her hair.

Gray chuckled. "I have no idea." He laughed as Lucy tried to make sure if she had any left. "You still have one over here." Gray moved closer and picked one that was right next to her ear.

"Eek." Lucy squeaked and closed her eyes, her ears turning red in the process.

Gray tilted his head, wondering why she reacted like that, but as he stared…he noticed how glossy her lips looked. He quickly lost control of himself and inched closer to her face as the time passed by.

However, before he could kiss her, the door to Luc's apartment was swung open by their fellow teammates. "Hey guy-." They stopped in their greeting when they noticed the position the two of them were in.

"Huh?" Lucy opened her eyes and accidentally kissed Gray.

Everyone was turned into stone. After a moment of silence, everyone yelled. "Eh?!"

Even Gray was shocked, but he recovered faster than Erza, Natsu and Happy did. He smiled as he began to kiss Lucy back with even more intensity.

In the end, everyone left with a red face. Gray however also had multiple bruises from the beating they all gave him.

"Jeez. I don't see why Erza had to bring out her swords…" Gray frowned as he rubbed his injured arm.

"Sorry…" Lucy apologized, feeling guilty since it was her fault that he got hurt in the first place.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her, but all it did was made her feel worse.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy frowned, feeling as though she was on the verge of tears.

Gray shook his head, another smile tugging at his lips. "It's fine." Then an idea popped into his head. "I know a way you can make it up to me." He grinned.

"What is it?" She was hopeful. She would do anything at this moment, but when he pointed to his lips, she became hesitant. "R-Really?"

"Just kidding." Gray chuckled, but his eyes opened wide when Lucy actually did kiss him. His next words disappeared as his mind became foggy and he quickly melted into the kiss.

When the two finished, they were both breathing hard.

Gray decided to try his luck. "You know what else would make me happy?" He smirked. "Seeing you-." Lucy once again kissed him, but this time to shut him up.

"You should quit when you're ahead." She winked at him.

Since that day, the apartment was shared between the two of them. Gray officially moved in and the two couldn't be happier.

Though, Juvia on the other hand cried for days when she found out. The entire town was stuck in stormy weather for a while, but everyone knew that she would soon find new love when Lyon came to visit and swept her off her feet.

Lucy and Gray lived comfortably in the apartment. Who knew that one little sleep over could change their lives so much.

**-x-x-**

**Please review :D**


End file.
